doctor
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: nick is sick.


Playing Doctor

Playing Doctor

Summary: Nick gets the flu while on tour, guess who his doctor is?

Nick Jonas felt like he had been hit by a truck. His arms and legs ached so bad that he was afraid that if he tried to get up they wouldn't support him; his head was pounding so hard he almost thought his brothers had decided to hold sound check in it. Nick moaned as he rolled over onto his back, sending more pain through his head.

Suddenly there was a thump and the curtain to nick bunk on the tour bus was pulled open.

"nick, for crying out loud, it's eleven in the morning, are you going to get up today at al-nick -are you alright," a voice came from beside nick since his bunk was one of the higher ones.

Nick turned his head toward the voice without opening his eyes and tried to sit up but when he did his bunk and the area around him began to spin, he decided against trying that again. He didn't have to see the face of the voice to know who it was.

"I don't feel good Kevin, leave me alone," nick moaned as he pulled his blanket over his head.

"What do you mean; you're not getting sick are you?" Kevin asked with concern pulling down the blanket to take a better look at nick.

"I ache all over, my arms and legs feel like lead, and my head feels like you and Joe are tuning up in it," nick said as he moaned again and then slowly opened his eyes to look at Kevin.

"Oh come on, we don't sound that bad when we're tuning," Kevin said with a small laugh, but then he frowned, nick wasn't laughing at all and that was not like him. Kevin then slowly reached over and put his hand on nick's forehead, and he winced at the heat that was radiating through his brother's body.

"For crying out loud nick-you're burning up!" Kevin said pulling his hand away from his brother's forehead.

"I'm fine Kevin, I just want to sleep some more," nick said as he once again pulled the blanket over his head.

Kevin pulled the blanket off his brother's face again but left it by his shoulders, "Don't cover your face you need to be able to breath."

"Oh Kev, you worry too much," nick said but left the blanket where his brother had placed it.

"I'm going to go find mom and dad," Kevin said as he closed the curtain to nick's bunk again but it didn't really matter, nick was already asleep.

Kevin ran into Joe and said, "Joe, nick's sick do you know where mom and dad are?"

"Sick, how sick?" Joe asked worry filling his dark eyes.

"I think it's probably just the flu, but he's got a pretty high fever so I think mom and dad need to know," Kevin said waiting to see if his brother would tell him where their parents were.

"Well mom and dad are out talking to the building manager , thanking him for his help at last night's concert, speaking of that I'm glad nick wasn't sick yesterday," Joe said thinking about how their fans would have reacted.

"Yeah I know," Kevin said with a smile, "I'm going to go see if I can find them, would you stay with nick?"

"Yeah of course where is he?" Joe asked looking around.

"He never got up, his still in his bunk," Kevin said pointing in the general direction of their beds.

"He never got up? Wow he must be sick," Joe said knowing full well that nick never stayed in bed that long.

"I'll be right back," Kevin said as he headed for the door.

Kevin left the bus and walking into the building where he and his brothers had preformed the night before. He didn't have to go far before he spotted his parents and Frankie talking to tall middle aged man, he must have been the building manager, but Kevin didn't really care about that at the moment.

"Mom, dad, you might want to come take a look at nick, he's not looking to good," Kevin said worry entering eyes.

"What do you mean Kevin?" Mrs. Jonas asked getting worried.

"Well he's got a really high fever, I felt his forehead and I think you could almost fry an egg on it," Kevin said, he was be overly dramatic but he wanted to get his parents back to his brother as soon as possible.

"What!" Mrs. Jonas said as she picked up Frankie, "Paul we have to go check on him now."

"You're right, anyway thank you again," Mr. Jonas said to the manager.

"Anytime, I hope your boy is alright," the manager said as he began walking towards his office.

"Yeah so do we," Paul said as they followed Kevin back to the bus.

……………………………….

Kevin walked back into the bus followed by their parents and Frankie.

"Wow, that was fast," Joe pointed out.

"Anything?" Kevin asked as he motioned towards nick's bunk.

Joe answered, "No, I did hear a moan about a minute before you came in but other then that, he's been really quiet."

Mrs. Jonas went straight to the bunk and pulled open the curtain. Nick was still asleep but he was breathing through his mouth, he sounded really bad, Mrs. Jonas sighed and ran her hand up and down nick's face, she could feel the heat, nick defiantly had a fever, "nick wake up for a minute sweetie."

Nick moaned and forced his eyes open, "Hi, mom."

"Hi sweetie, when did you start feeling sick?" Mrs. Jonas asked hoping that he hadn't performed feeling the way he obviously felt now.

"I started getting a head ache last night after the concert, I thought I just needed some sleep, but then when I woke up this morning I just felt worse," nick croaked out he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Okay we know about your head, what else hurts?" Mrs. Jonas asked rubbing her son's forehead gently.

"My whole body aches, my arms and legs feel like lead and my head is pounding so hard I can't see straight," nick said as he began rubbing his eyes a little.

Mrs. Jonas frowned and then her husband walked over and handed her something, "Here Denise, you might need this," Paul said as he handed her a thermometer.

"Good idea Paul," Denise said as she took the thermometer and turned back to nick, he was still rubbing his eyes, trying to make his head ache go away, "nick, open up, and make sure it's under your tongue."

Nick hated this part, but didn't argue; he opened his mouth and let his mom put the thermometer in it. He pushed it up and down a few times with his tongue but then got a stern look from his mom and then put it under his tongue and left it there. After about three minutes Denise took it out and looked at it, her frown got bigger when she saw the numbers and handed it to the boys' father who looked at it too and his eyes went wide.

"103.2 wow nick, that's a pretty high fever, even for you," Paul pointed out, doe to premature birth (not sure if that's true) nick was often sick, but never this bad.

Nick groaned and nodded as he pulled the blanket back up to his chin, "Man, I'm freezing," He said as pulled his arms back in.

"You're still cold?" Paul asked as he watched nick shiver a little under the covers.

Nick answered with a nod of his black hair, which was almost the only part of his body that was visible at the moment.

Denise walked over to the closet and took out an extra blanket, and walked back over to nick, "Here's an extra blanket sweetie, is that better?"

Nick nodded as he pulled in the extra heat, it woke him up a little, but it didn't help his head very much.

"Can we get you anything?" Denise asked as she ran her hand through her son's hair.

"Can I have some water?" nick asked as pushed himself up slowly.

"Of course, I'll get you some," Denise said as she began walking towards the sink.

"Can give it to him?" Frankie asked as he bounded up next to her.

"Of course you can sweetie," Denise said with a smile as she handed her youngest son a glass of water and a small pill to bring nick's fever down.

Frankie walked back over to nick's bunk and handed the glass and the pill to Kevin who helped nick sit up the rest of the way and handed him the glass and put the pill in his hand, nick took the glass and slid the pill slowly into his mouth and with shaky hands he slowly drained it.

"Thanks Kev," nick said as he lay back down, and then turned his head to look at Frankie, "You too Frank."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Joe was closest so he answered it, it was one of their body guards, "We are ready to pull out if you all are."

Joe looked back at his parents, they both nodded, "Yeah we're ready." Joe said as he walked out and put up the steps and then pulled himself back up and closed the door.

Joe walked over to his parents and asked, "Do you think nick will be alright for our next concert?"

Paul nodded and said, "Don't worry Joe, it's just the flu, he'll be alright in a couple days."

Joe nodded and walked back over to his brothers, just as he felt the bus lurch forward as it started to move.

Frankie was now sitting on nick's bunk, while Kevin was sitting on his own bunk which was the right across from 'nick's, nick was propped up a little with his pillows, he was squinting his eyes still trying to make his head ache go away. Joe sighed as he pulled himself up to sit next to Kevin. Just then Frankie's eyes lit up.

"I've got an idea, that's make this a game," Frankie said with a smile.

"Make what a game Frankie?" Joe asked he was really confused and from the look on Kevin's face so was he.

"Taking care of nick," Frankie said as he sat up a little more.

Kevin and Joe looked at each other, still really confused, "You want to explain to us what you mean Frankie?" Kevin asked looking over at his youngest brother.

"We can play doctor, nick's the patient and we're the doctors and we have to help the patient feel better," Frankie said as he patted nick on the leg.

Nick managed a smile and looked over at Kevin and Joe, they were smiling too.

"You know what Frankie, Joe and I need to finish working on that new song for our next concert, why don't you play doctor for nick today, we'll be here if you need us but you are in charge of him, okay?" Kevin said as he jumped down out of his bunk followed by Joe.

"Okay," Frankie agreed with a shake of his small curls, "I'll go get you more water nick, because you need to keep drinking, that's what mom always says when I'm sick," Frankie said as he jumped off nick's bed and headed for the sink.

Nick managed a small laugh and said, "You guys might want to help him get the water so he doesn't drench himself. Joe and Kevin laughed and nodded as they walked over to help Frankie.

………………………………..

Frankie stayed with nick all day, he really was nick's doctor, he helped their mom bring him lunch, he got him music, he got him books, and Frankie even tried to tell nick a story.

When Kevin brought back dinner he saw a sight that he would always remember. Nick was fast asleep, headphones on and a picture book in his lap. Frankie lay beside him; his arm linked into nicks, his head resting on nick's chest.

Joe walked up behind Kevin and saw them too, he smiled, and "Do you think we should put Frankie in his own bed?"

Kevin shook his head, "No, let him stay there, he looks comfortable, besides I wouldn't want to wake up nick."

Kevin handed the tray he was carrying to Joe and slowly and gently took off nick's headphones. Joe put the tray down on the table beside the bunks and reached into to Frankie's bunk and pulled out one of his webkins, which just so happened to be the turtle that nick had given him. Joe handed it to Kevin who gently lifted Frankie's free arm and placed it under it.

Kevin then felt nick's forehead again, he still felt warm but not as bad as it had been earlier that day. Kevin ran his hand through nick's hair and then whispered into his ear, "I hope you feel better tomorrow little brother." Kevin then turned to Frankie, he kissed the top of Frankie's head and whispered into his ear, "Good night little doctor."

Kevin smiled and pulled the curtain most of the way closed leaving it open slightly, then he turned to Joe, "Are you ready to turn in too?"

"Oh Yeah," Joe said with a smile and then walked to his own bunk which was down one from nick's, "See you in the morning Kevin." He said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, good night Joe J," Kevin said as he pulled himself up into his own bed. He laid down and before he closed his curtain he looked over at Frankie and nick once more, and even though he couldn't see them, Kevin smiled, he was thinking on how even the youngest person could care with all their heart.


End file.
